As The Years Go By
by wildatheartfan
Summary: Following the lives of Rax, one wedding anniversary at a time.
1. The First Year

**A/N Here's the latest Rax story from me. It's more a collection of oneshots but they run through the story of Max and Rosie's lives together, each chapter marking their next wedding anniversary. I'm not 100% happy with this starting chappie, I assure you the best is yet to come. Anyway let me know what you think, i've loved writing it! Ems x**

Chapter One - The First Year

Max slipped back under the covers and wriggled up next to his wife who was still asleep, blissfully unaware of his morning adventures. He pressed a kiss to her head and dropped an arm around her waist, his chest slotting behind her back.

He didn't let himself fall back asleep, instead he just lay there and listened to her breathe. Max didn't want to waste a moment of his time by not being with her, and as she turned in his arms he only smiled to himself. She buried her head into his chest and muttered something incoherent, Max laughed silently to himself and begun to run his hands through her hair.

"Stop it" she grumbled

Max smiled down at her, brushed the hair of her face and kissed her temple.

She slowly peeled open her eyes and found her husband staring back at her.

"Have you been watching me sleep again?" She frowned

"Couldn't help myself" Max winked "my wife of one year",

"Yeah, count yourself a very lucky man" she closed her eyes again, "no one else would be able to put up with you for this long"

"Well one year isn't actually that long" Max pondered, "it's gone really quickly"

"Yeah, we'll see if I'm still around in ten years then" she opened her eyes again to him

"I'm serious though, it feels like yesterday I watched you walk down that aisle" Max's thoughts drifted back to that day, the day he finally married the woman he loved, the best day of his life.

"So much has changed" Rosie joined him in reminiscing, "it's been one hell of a year"

"A pretty good one though eh?"

"The best" she grinned up at him.

"I love you" Max whispered as he lost himself in her gaze

"I love you too", Rosie whispered back before kissing him deeply.

"I have something for you" he murmured as they pulled away

"And what's that?" She raised her eyebrows expectantly

Max smiled and pulled an envelope out of what seemed like nowhere and offered it to her, "just a little something" he added,

She took it, her arms restricted by his hold on her but she opened it nonetheless and read his familiar writing.

_To my gorgeous wife,_

_Happy 1st Wedding anniversary. I am whisking you away to a secret destination for a few days so you better start packing._

_All my love, Max xx_

_PS yes you will need your bikini and high heels_

As she read a grin spread across her face, "really?" She squeaked

"Yep" he nodded "wait here" Max quickly swung out of the bed and left the room leaving Rosie alone with her thoughts, she knew he was perfect.

Max returned carrying at tray.

"Sit up" he told her with a grin

Rosie did so and Max placed the tray in front of her

"Who knew you could be so romantic" she said softly having kissed him

"Anything for my wife" he murmured as she eyed up the breakfast items.

They tucked into the breakfast Max had prepared earlier, Rosie was shocked to find that he had already been out this morning to the local bakery to get some fresh pastries. Rosie then gave Max his present, tickets for them to see South Africa play in a cricket test match against Australia. She'd been a bit on edge about buying them seeing as Max was so keen to go he'd nearly bought the tickets himself. He was delighted though, Rosie doubted what she'd let herself in for as not much of a fan herself.

Later that morning they were already on the road to their getaway destination. Max had insisted they had to leave promptly so there was little time to lie in bed together much to Rosie's disappointment. Regardless she couldn't wait for their weekend.

"Max" she frowned as they continued their journey

"Rosie"

"When you said bring your bikini I presumed you meant we were going to the coast" she said noting they were heading notably inland

"Yeah." He smiled "maybe it was just for my own personal benefit"

Rosie gasped and hit his arm playfully

"You've just got to trust me" he exclaimed

"Yeah I've heard that one before" she sighed leaning back in the seat.

Almost two hours after they'd left and the scenery confirmed to Rosie that they definitely weren't anywhere near the beach. Max parked up on the roadside and jumped out the car gesturing her to follow. For miles and miles all they could see was the beautiful green mountains and the coastline far away in the distance.

"It's beautiful" she admitted as he slipped his hand into hers and led her down a path through the trees.

"Sit" he said as they came to a clearing. Max pulled a picnic out of the bag he had been carrying much to Rosie's surprise.

"You really have surpassed yourself Mr Gifthold" she grinned at him

"And that" he pointed out to a large white house tucked into the hillside in the too far distance "is where we'll be staying"

Rosie followed his gaze to the house, noted its idyllic setting, nestled amongst the greenery and the vineyards. She could just about make out a swimming pool, it was perfect.

"I can't wait" she said settling into his side.

"Hotel, vineyard and spa I'll have you know"

"You're too good to me" she looked up at him.

"Only because I don't deserve you" he whispered.

Rosie wriggled out of her position enough to lean up to him and latch her lips onto his.

"You're perfect" she murmured when they pulled away.

"I'm so glad I get to spend the rest of my life with you" Max's low tones brushed past her ear.

"Me too"


	2. The Second Year

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews! They all mean a lot, here's chapter two x**

Chapter Two - The Second Year

Rosie's phone flashed in her lap, tearing her attention away from her lecturer, not that she'd been listening much anyway.

Max had text her.

_Two years of waking up next to me, what a lucky girl you are x_

She grinned and quickly text him back.

_Two years of reminding yourself how you got someone like me xx_

_Two years of not knowing what bad sex is ;)_

_Two years and clearly your ego isn't getting any smaller! xx_

_Apparently not, happy two years ;) x _

_Happy two years to you too, come home soon please xx_

_You know I would if I could, you at uni? x_

_Yeah in a lecture, much rather be wrapped up in bed with you xx_

_Me too x_

When Rosie got home that afternoon she was greeted by a large bouquet of flowers and opened the card Max had left for her. It was hard when he went away for work but she knew it was his livelihood and he worked hard enough as it was to keep the roof over their heads. He'd promised to take her out to dinner and give her present when he got home in a few days anyway so she knew she just had to get on with it.

Monday nights were one of the good student nights in the city anyway so she'd taken the opportunity to go out with some of her uni friends. Max had wished her well and reminded her that he wouldn't be there to come and get her nor help her nurse the hangover in the morning but she shrugged it off, she wasn't going to get that drunk anyway.

3 rounds of shots and too many glasses of wine and other drinks later and as 2am approached another story was told.

"Have to take my shoes off" Rosie mumbled as she crouched on a street corner with her friends

"You can't, the floor's wet and dirty" her friend slurred

"It's fine, Max will wash them" Rosie fumbled with the buckle on her heel

"He's away Rosie! Your coming back to ours!" Ali laughed

"Oh yeah" Rosie sighed

The group bundled into the back of a taxi having spent the night touring some of the bars and clubs in Cape Town's night district. Rosie had made sure they steer clear of Max's bar, even if he was away she didn't want his staff to see her off her head, who knows what she'd do to embarrass herself.

Whether it was the sambuca talking or not she knew she really missed him, even though some of her friends were single and always went on about how good it was to have to ties and enjoy a night out with no boundaries Rosie knew how much she loved slipping back into the arms of the same guy night after night for over 3 years.

"Stop!" One of the girls shouted "left my bag and keys there!"

The rest of them groaned as the taxi turned around. Rosie's thoughts returned to Max, his face in her mind, his deep growl that he put on when they were fooling around and made her lost into his world. The stubble on his face that would graze her bare skin, the feelings that penetrated into her whenever she was with him. When he held her close in bed, kissed her, told her he loved her. He was right this morning, she really was lucky.

"Rosie!" Ali nudged her "we gotta get out, Lauren left her stuff behind"

Rosie grabbed Ali's hand and stumbled back onto the street, the music from the club still blaring out.

"I'll stay with Rosie, she's completely away with the fairies - you go back" Ali said to the others.

"What ya doing?" Ali turned her attention back to Rosie who now had her phone pressed against her ear

"Shhh" Rosie placed a finger to her lips "calling Max"

"He's working Rosie" Ali tried to stop her

Rosie shook her head

"I have to tell him I love him" she reassured her as the call connected

"Rosie?" Max's voice came down the line

"Hey baby!" She said excitedly "I miss you"

Max laughed picturing his wife's state

"I know, I miss you too. How much have you drunk?" He asked

"Barely anything" she slurred "can you come home?"

"I can't Rosie I'm working"

"Just for a bit so you can come to bed with me" she whispered into the phone

"No Rosie"

"But please, I love you!" She declared "did you know we got married two years ago today, that's crazy"

"Technically it was yesterday but yeah I know" he agreed

"Are you working now?" She asked changing the subject

"Just clearing up"

"Good so now you can come home as we can have lots of sex"

"Oh my god" Ali rolled her eyes overhearing the conversation

"Rosie are you still out or are you home?" Max questioned

"Don't you want sex?" Rosie asked him

"Rosie!" He said her name firmly "are you on your way home?"

"Nearly, you coming?" She grinned

"You know I'm not, you've had way too much to drink. Are you with your friends?" He said bluntly, whilst glad she was having a good time he couldn't help but feel a large amount of concern over her

"Yeah Ali's here, Ali say hi to Max" Rosie held the phone out to Ali

"Max she's so drunk" Ali said down the line even a little tipsy herself

"I can tell, just look after each other okay?" Max asked

"Course, we're just leaving anyway"

Rosie grabbed the phone back off her

"Okay Maxy we're going now, love you"

"Love you too baby, get home safe and I'll call you in the morning okay?" He told her

"Yeah sure, you can always rely on me"

Max laughed as the line went dead. He switched off the lights that illuminated the tented bar he had been running. Two years ago he'd been undressing his new wife as they spent their first night together as a married couple and now he had to sleep alone in a tent with only the thoughts and memories of her to last him til he got home. Despite all the dramas they went through - student nights out included - he was still grateful for any moment he kept the silver band round his finger. She made him everything he was.


	3. The Third Year

The Third Year

Rosie turned the key in the lock and entered the apartment she and Max shared. She dumped her bags on the floor tired and fed up from a long day at uni. The new semester had only begun the previous week but it was already taking everything out of her, she had a lab report to write up, extra seminars to attend for her module and under three weeks to write another assignment before she went on placement. She'd chosen to stay on in the library today after lectures to try and get some things done yet as productive as it had been she lacked any excitement or joy from the degree most of the time she loved.

Rosie made her way into the kitchen to make a drink, she found Max in there busying himself making a some toast.

"Good day?" He asked without looking up

"No not really" she sighed

"I'll clear that up later," Max nodded to the dirty plates on the side "I'm late"

"Okay" Rosie said watching him pick up his keys and take a bite of the toast

"See you later" he called as he left

"Bye" she said as the door slammed shut.

That seemed to be the extent to their relationship over the past few weeks. They'd both been busy and stressed in their own working lives but amongst it all they'd also lost sight of each other. There had been a break in at the bar one night, they'd smashed one of the large panes of glass, taken as much money out of the till as they could and stolen as much of the alcohol that tehy could carry, fortunatley the alarm must have deterred them because there was still a good lot of drink left behind. Nonetheless it completely threw Max, usually such a confident and proud person and now his business had taken a massive knock. As much as Rosie tried to Max didn't want her help, to be fair there wasn't much she could do but Max was trying to pick up all the pieces by himself, he didn't want her to be buried underneath it too.

He'd shut himself down, Rosie had slowly lost all care in trying to support him. They could barely hold a conversation about anything either, it was as if they'd drifted apart before trying to sort themselves out. When Max didn't work he tried to put the effort in to spend time with Rosie but either his mind was elsewhere or she was busy herself. They spoke amicably but it was nothing like the loved up or even cheery conversations they used to have, neither could remember the last time they shared a deep and meaningful kiss.

Rosie spent her evening without him once more. Just like last year though that one wasn't preventable. Since they'd got together Max had never worked on a single one of her birthdays, anniversaries or even on a night when he could tell she just needed him to be with her he'd stay home instead. Things had obviously changed.

They exchanged cards this morning and Max had said they'd go out for dinner when everything was back to normal at the bar, he'd given her a voucher for some spa treatments to have with a friend and she'd bought him a new cologne but they both knew that they'd only bought the presents because they had to - not because they wanted to like other years. They both hated the mess they were in but neither wanted to admit it, nor did they know how to get out of it.

Rosie finished her dinner and cleaned away the kitchen including Max's things just incase he noticed and thanked her. She slumped herself in front of the TV with a large glass of wine celebrating her 3rd year of marriage with herself.

Later that evening the phone rang, she felt too miserable to answer it but she made herself anyway.

"You're at home?" Livs voice came down the line

"Yeah" Rosie sighed

"Oh I was expecting to leave a voicemail, why are you home? it's unlike you two to not be out celebrating" Liv commented

"Nah not this year" Rosie said "Max had to work"

"He had to work? It's his bar when does he ever have to work?" Liv stressed

"I dunno Liv he just did" Rosie shrugged

"Are you okay?" Liv asked

"Yeah I'm fine" she told her "why?"

"Well it's your wedding anniversary, you're at home on your own, Max has decided to go to work and you don't sound on top form"

"I'm fine" Rosie repeated

"And is Max just fine too?" She asked

"Yep" she said through gritted teeth

"What did he get you?" Liv probed further

"Just some spa treatments"

"Aww his and hers!" Liv cooed "what have you got some seductive massage or something?"

"No Liv!" Rosie cringed at the thought "He says he doesn't like any of that stuff"

"Rosie seriously, tell me what's going on" she stated "it's not all fine is it really?"

Rosie bit her lip, even though it wasn't to her face she knew she couldn't lie anymore. She needed to release it all onto someone.

"That's a no then" Liv said after Rosie failed to reply "what's happened?"

"I don't know to be honest" she admitted "he's been really stressed, I've been busy we've just sort of drifted apart"

"You two don't just drift apart!" Liv remarked "has something serious happened?"

"Not really" Rosie sighed "he's still sorting out everything after the break in, we've kind of lost sight of each other for a bit I guess"

"Oh for goodness sake Rosie go and sort it out please!" Liv exclaimed

"What?"

"Come on now, you've probably just dug yourselves into a big hole that you're both too stubborn to help yourselves get out of it"

"Maybe" she sighed, knowing her sister was right

"You best sort it out now or I'll call him myself" Liv threatened "just make him talk to you, you know he's too proud a man to let his feelings out easily. He probably needs you more than you need him"

"I guess you're right" Rosie admitted

"You know I am" Liv smiled to herself "when was the last time you had sex?"

"What?!" Rosie exclaimed at her question "why do you need to know?"

"Just tell me" She stated

"I dunno like three and a bit weeks ago maybe"

"Over three weeks?" Liv screeched "you've got like the best sex life out of all of us and you've let it go on for over three weeks? Jeez Rosie"

"Oh for goodness sake Liv, that's ridiculous" she told her, fed up

"Sex is good for the brain" Liv commented "I bet he's good in bed"

"Liv that's your brother in law you're talking about"

"Yes yes I know it is and the thought of it sickens me but I'm just trying to remind you of what you're letting go. Now sort this out and when I call you in the morning I expect Max to answer your phone because you've passed out due to sexual exhaustion okay?"

"Okay" Rosie laughed knowing she was probably right, and knowing that all she really wanted was to feel loved again.

"I don't hear you putting your shoes on and finding your keys" Liv stated

"Okay okay I will, I'll speak to you tomorrow"

"Good luck!" Liv said brightly before cutting off.

(x)

Rosie walked round the crowd of people lingering outside the bar, Jay one of the bouncers waved her inside. The bar was fairly busy for a Monday night, still she doubted Max was completely rushed off his feet in fact she couldn't see him behind either of the bars at all.

"Hi!" One of the bar men called out to her.

Rosie grinned back at him, "where is he?" She asked

"Out the back" he nodded towards the door

"Thanks" she smiled before making her way across the room, round the side of the smaller bar and out of the door.

She paused before opening the door to his office, it wasn't much of an office to be fair. He'd always commented on how bare and horrible it was to work in, in fact he spent as little time in there as possible the allure of working out the front had always been a lot more appealing.

Rosie didn't know how to play this one, she had no idea what to say or what he'd say back but Liv was right, they had to sort it out.

She turned the door handle and it creaked open, Max looked up from the desk as she walked in.

"Erm hi" he frowned as she shut the door behind him

"Hey" she smiled

"What are you doing here?" He asked, trying not to sound rude

"Just needed to see you" she shrugged

"Any particular reason?" He asked still puzzled

"Well yeah I guess so" she paused "we need to sort out whatever's going on at the moment"

"Nothing's going on" he frowned

"Exactly Max, nothing's going on. What has happened to us?" She looked him in the eye, still standing on the other side of his desk.

Max leant back in his chair and sighed.

"We've been busy Rosie, sometimes not everything is as perfect as it could be" He massaged his temples trying to ease the growing pain.

"Fair enough but this is just silly and you know it is. It's our wedding anniversary Max, 3 years - did you forget that?" She raised her eyebrows

"You know I didn't forget" he stressed "I just had to be here"

"And what are you doing at this very moment in time?" She probed

"Sorting stuff out" he said looking back to the computer screen

Rosie perched herself on the edge of his desk and ran a hand through her hair

"Why do you just shut yourself off from me when you need me Max? I'm your wife, we've gone through enough rubbish to know that all we really need is each other"

"I know" he muttered before looking up at her "I'm sorry, I know I've lost sight of what's important, I just wanted to protect you. I guess I went about it in the wrong way".

Max reached over to her hand and pulled on it, gesturing her to his lap. Rosie got up reluctantly and sat herself on top of him as he wrapped an arm round her waist.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly "you've just gotta tell me when I'm being an idiot, I don't see it myself most the time"

"It's okay" she smiled in forgiveness "we've both made mistakes"

Max pulled her closer and gave her a long and lingering kiss, it was enough to prove to her how much she meant to him, enough to prove the love that still existed.

"I've been thinking" he began "how about we go away, take a proper break for a bit"

"Like a holiday?" She said excitedly, her eyes dancing before him the grin spreading across her face

"Maybe" he teased squeezing her side

Max reached for the computer mouse and pulled up an Internet tab displaying a hotel resort.

"I thought this one looked quite nice" Max nodded

Rosie turned to the screen and read the details before her

"Mozambique?" Her eyes widened "are you sure?"

Max nodded "I gotta make up for being a shit husband somehow"

"You've not been a shit husband" she said looking into his eyes, she could see his sincerity before her. He'd always said how he wasn't good enough for her but she never believed him, not even now. "but still a holiday would be lovely" she finished

"We'll sort it out tomorrow then okay?" He grinned back at her "a slightly belated anniversary present"

"Can't wait" she beamed putting her arms round his neck and kissing him again

"You have to do naked sunbathing on the beach this time though" he requested

"You're such a cheek Maximillion" she laughed kicking his leg

"You know you love it" he laughed "that's why you married me"


	4. The Fourth Year

**A/N: thanks for all your lovely reviews folks, sorry this one took a while to upload, just been too busy! slightly shorter one but as with the previous chappie it's tied in with events that were happening in the show at this time in their marriage (sort of). **

The Fourth Year

Rosie adjusted her dress in the mirror, it pulled in lightly at her waist before floating down to her knees. She ran a finger under her right eye where her mascara had already slightly smudged and fixed it, before picking up her foundation topping up her face.

Max came out of the bathroom, still pulling up his trousers and tucking in his shirt. He wasn't used to wearing suits either.

"Here" Rosie turned to him and fixed his upturned collar and altering his tie so it ran neatly down the middle of his shirt.

"Thanks" Max said quietly as he watched her attend to him

"You scrub up quite well," she smiled looking up to his eyes "like that handsome man I married" Rosie added smoothing his shirt down again

"I try" Max shrugged before taking her hand. "Ready for this?"

"No not really" Rosie admitted, her mind already cluttered with thoughts "Not how you're meant to spend your 4th wedding anniversary is it?"

"Never mind" Max kissed the top of her head "we've got the rest of our lives together"

"I guess" she sniffed fighting back the tears,

"We better be going" He pulled his phone out of his pocket noticing the time.

"Can we walk?" Rosie asked as they left the guest hut, "I guess I kind of feel him in the air when we're out, it was his land after all"

Max smiled twisting his fingers round hers and they began the walk into the bush.

"It's weird him not being here" Max commented

" Yeah, he almost made it what it is" she agreed

"Who knows where we'd be if it weren't for him too" Max sighed

"He sure did have a habit of leading you astray on more than one occasion" she laughed

"Oi!" He nudged her and she grinned at him

"It's true! He probably was the only one who kept you in business round here too"

"I meant us, Rosie." Max insisted "us, as a pair"

"I know" Rosie admitted, "he helped us through everything"

"He was the one who gave me the heads up on you before I asked you out anyway" he told her,

Rosie frowned, Max smiled at her puzzled expression before beginning.

"Well I didn't know how Danny would take it, so Dup was in the bar one day and he knew I wasn't with Thandi anymore and I knew I wanted to see you, so I spoke to him"

"And?" Rosie asked

"And he said if you hurt her you'll have both me and Danny to answer for, but if I don't hurt you then I'd probably make you the happiest girl. He said he'd seen the way you looked at me, and how I looked at you, and he said as long as I didn't muck up we'd be in it for the long term"

Rosie stopped walking as he finished and tugged on his shirt, pulling him closer to her. She craned her neck as he looked down on her and kissed him gently.

"Good job I took his advice" Max smiled when they pulled away

"Definitely" Rosie agreed as they began their walk again.

Dup was buried later that afternoon in a small clearing near the rock he was found on the morning after he died. It was his rock, the place he'd always revisited throughout his life it was fitting that he was buried there.

The vicar greeted the young couple before the service. The same vicar who was due to marry them the first time, the same vicar who conducted Sarah's funeral and then their eventual wedding 4 years previous. He knew how much Dup had meant to the whole family and many of the other locals who also came to pay their respects. Between him and Danny they delivered a fitting tribute to the man who 'was Leopards Den'.

Max kept his arm round his wife during the whole ceremony, regularly pulling clean tissues out of his pocket for her as tears ran down her cheeks. Max was a tough guy, Rosie had softened him but it still took a lot from him to lose his emotions. Dup was different though, he made him realise how much he valued his own life, how glad he was to have known him and how thankful he was to have good people in his life.

Max's eyes had watered on a couple of occasions throughout the day but he stayed strong for Rosie's sake. Danny was too preoccupied to give her the support she needed, Dup had been the only grandfather type figure she'd ever known, he'd cared a lot for her and her for him too.

Rosie released herself from Max to envelope Caroline in a hug, it was as if Dup's death had added ten years to her, whilst she busied herself to keep her mind off things it was clear she wasn't coping that well.

"He's got a good send off" Rosie reassured her

"Yes" Caroline nodded "thank you, I know it's not the best day or timing for you but-"

"There's no need Caroline" Max placed a hand on her arm "Dup was a massive part of all our lives, we owed it to him"

Caroline smiled and thanked them again before moving onto Dup's son Kirk.

"Have you got anymore?" Rosie held up her rather moist tissue

Max handed her a new one and wiped her stained cheeks with his thumb

"Thanks" she sniffed and he placed a kiss to the top of her head

"Tomorrow" she began "I don't mean to continue the depressing mood but can we go-"

"'Course" he whispered "it's important"

Rosie smiled up at him, she was thankful he was so understanding. He didn't let out much sometimes, she knew he didn't need to visit the small memorial to their unborn child as much as she did but she also knew how much losing the baby hurt him.

They had each other and that was all that mattered.


	5. The Fifth Year

The Fifth Year

Rosie sauntered into their kitchen, her cheeks flushed from their early morning activities.

"Hey" her husband frowned at her "take that off"

Rosie looked down at his t shirt that she'd pulled over her bare body. His hands were already underneath, tugging it up and over her head

"Why?" She asked lifting her arms up for him

"'Cause you look much better naked" he grinned returning to the fridge

Rosie gasped and picked the t-shirt up from the floor, stepped closer to him and whipped his bum with it.

"Oh is that how today's going to go is it?" He asked her

"Absolutely not" Rosie told him through muffled tones as she pulled the t-shirt back on

"C'mon" he stood in front of her, his head cocked to one side and his fingers stroking her arms "a little kiss chase never hurt anyone"

"Max-" she sighed before his lips cut her off, planted onto hers and now moving in conjunction as his hands crept down her back.

"We've got the whole day to ourselves" he wiggled his eyebrows, having now shuffled them both into the corner so Rosie was now trapped between him and the kitchen cabinet "and you know we get better with age" he winked

"Max, we are not having sex in the kitchen!" Rosie exclaimed knowing full well what was on his mind.

"It was good last time and you know it" he murmured into her ear teasing her.

"Ergh" Rosie muttered in disgust whilst trying to wiggle free from his grasp.

"There's only one way you're getting out" he played leaning into her, his eyes glistening with cheek and desire.

"That's borderline rape you know" she pressed her hands on his chest

"Fine" he grumbled moving away relieving her. "There is one thing we have to do today, but we have to be dressed first"

"Max wanting us to put clothes on? I think that's the first time I've heard him say that in 5 years!" She laughed

Max grinned, "well that's only after we shower together"

Rosie sighed as he took her hand and led her into the bathroom.

(x)

An hour or so later and the pair were dressed and ready to leave, Max still hadn't told her where they were going, in fact he was too scared about what her reaction might be.

"Max tell me!" She pleaded "Otherwise I'm not going, I'm not risking what happened last time"

Max grinned as he stuffed his feet into his Converse.

"You really want to know?" He asked growing tired of her begging, she always managed to win him over.

"Course I do!" She stressed.

"Fine" he stood up and disappeared round the corner, only to return with something in his hands.

"Close your eyes" he told her and she did so.

Max placed the brochure in her hands and watched her as she opened her eyes again.

She looked down to the glossy card that lay before her, the image of a cream and red brick coloured house with a sweeping driveway and garden leading up to a front door. Rosie turned the page to see more photos, small paragraphs of description and at the back a floor plan. Her mind whirred, this was the last thing she expected and she was still unsure why.

"Are you coming?" Max broke her from her thoughts, she looked to him noting he was already standing outside their apartment front door in the corridor

"Yeah" she said bewildered following him out.

Max's stomach churned as they made their way out of the building and into his car. Rosie still hasn't said anything, her eyes and fingers just running over the pages of the brochure. As excited as he had been he knew his gut feeling and anxiety were probably all right.

"What do you think?" He asked clipping his seat belt in

"I don't get it" she frowned looking up at him

"It's a house Rosie" he nodded to the brochure stating the obvious. "It's on the market, I've put an offer on it"

He didn't say anymore, simply started up the engine and began the short drive to the neighbourhood that would hopefully soon become theirs. Max hoped and prayed that all his instincts had been right and she would love it just as much as he thought she would when he first saw it.

"You've put an offer on it?" She said finally

"Yeah" he paused "and it's been accepted."

"Max, are you-", her voice was raised but Max cut her off.

"No" he shook his head "just wait til you see it"

A short while later Max parked on the roadside and led Rosie down the tree lined street to the house. He knew she liked the area, she'd come to do a home visit for one of her patients who lived along the same street and had come home and gushed to Max about how beautiful the house was.

They met the estate agent at the door and she let them inside, Rosie still hasn't said much she simply looked around. Max presumed she was taking it all in, he admitted it could be quite overwhelming for her.

They made their way around the house, through all the spacious rooms and then upstairs to the bedrooms, rare for houses of this size in the area to be on two levels seeing as most of them were bungalows. Max knew she liked these sorts of houses like the ones she'd grown up in in England so he hoped it was ticking the boxes.

The agent left them on their own for a while in the master bedroom, a newly fitted ensuite and views out of the window that whilst marred by the other houses, you could still make out the bay in the distance.

"Max, it's beautiful" Rosie said finally when Max had given up all hope.

"You think so?" He turned to her, noting some uncertainty.

She didn't say anything, frightening him slightly.

"If it's not right we can still pull out," Max told her "we've still got time"

Rosie chewed on her nail, a tell-tale sign of her anxiety.

"I know it's all a lot to take in, I just wanted to surprise you but-"

"Can we leave?" She looked up at him. "Just talk about it in the car"

"Sure" he said leading her out the room, he'd mucked up a few things in their marriage but this by far had to be the biggest one.

They thanked the estate agent and made their way back to the car where they jumped in and sat in silence.

"Please tell me what you're thinking" Max looked her up and down as she stared out the window ahead, unable to stand the lack of communication any longer.

"It's a big step Max" she whispered

"I know, but 5 years married. I thought we were ready"

"It's just a big thing for you to jump into and not even discuss with me. I love your surprises you know I do but this is a big thing, buying a house for the future. I knew it would happen soon but I didn't expect you to go out and sort it all. I mean it's a lot of money" she looked down at the price on the brochure

"I'm sorry" he said quietly "I thought it was what you wanted"

"It is, it's just thrown me that's all"

"I've spoken to a financial advisor, nothing's set in stone but he's told me what sort of mortgage we can get." He tried to reassure her before changing his mind "Look I'll call them now, we'll pull out. We'll look properly when you're ready"

"Don't" she placed her hand on the phone that lay in his "don't pull out"

"Talk to me and make sense please Rosie, I can't tell you how much you confuse me" he sighed leaning back in his seat.

"It was perfect Max" she admitted "That's what really scared me. It's everything I'd always dreamed of, right there in front of my eyes. I thought I could still keep some things from you but obviously not, I don't know how you do it"

"Nor do I" he said cheekily, a sigh of relief slowly washing over him

"I could see us bringing up a family there, making it our own. All of it, I just loved it. I was just scared that it was actually happening, you know you have things in life you want to do and tick off?"

Max nodded

"This is one of them, and in my head it had to be perfect. And it is" she smiled

"I'm glad" he grinned back "I knew you'd love it"

"You're just too good for me Mr Gifthold" she wrapped her fingers around his

He leant in and kissed her softly.

"You sure we can afford it?" She asked

"Absolutely" he murmured rubbing his nose against hers "it's all ours"

Rosie wriggled back into her seat,

"We better go shopping then" she nodded at the road ahead " cause I did not like those lampshades"

Max groaned as she broke into a laugh.

"5 years and you've still got a few more things to learn" she remarked as he pulled away

"Maybe" he sighed, "best anniversary present yet though eh?"

"You did do pretty well I have to say. Thank you" she smiled

"You're very welcome wife" he grinned.


	6. The Sixth Year

The Sixth Year

Max's eyes peeled open to see the sun streaming into their bedroom window. The light hurt so he turned his head away and caught sight of the person wrapped around his torso. The sun glistened against her skin, her hair ruffled from sleep yet her arms tight around his waist.

He stroked her back with his thumb, tracing patterns onto the contours which moulded into his body so perfectly. Her lips were pursed, not wanting to disturb her he bent his head to kiss the top of hers and returned to watching her sleep.

For six years he'd been able to spend his mornings with her like this. Six years with a solid band of metal wrapped round his finger, as strong as his love for her, never thinning never weakened.

She let out a small murmur and wrapped her bare leg over his. Max smiled as he remembered how lucky he was.

Not before long Rosie stirred again, this time wriggling out of his grip and twisting her head to face the wall. Her eyes opened too as she felt a familiar hand scan her waist and move under her top. He rested it there, on her stomach and Rosie revelled in the thought and excitement. The excitement she could finally share.

She didn't though, not yet. At that moment she wanted nothing more than to lie there with him as he loved her and unknowingly gestured towards the future.

He stroked her tummy further making her feel giddy, it wouldn't be long until she'd find him doing that a lot - it had been difficult not to resist the temptation herself.

He placed a kiss on her ear and Rosie felt she had no choice but to turn and face him. His eyes glistened like they always had, speaking the excitement and passion whilst her own dark tones projected the deep love and commitment.

Max lifted his hand to her head and pulled her closer so he could kiss her properly. Her lips latched onto his and locked together as they always had done, exploring one another's mouths whilst his hands caressed her body. She moved on top of him and he ran his hand under the elastic of her shorts and rested it on her bum, squeezing gently as his own body gave way to her.

Rosie giggled between kisses, the flash of his eyes was enough to capture her, he had such an effect on her like no one else ever had. Max pushed her shorts down from her waist whilst trying to do the same to his.

Then she remembered.

"No" she moaned "Max"

"What?" He murmured tugging on her top.

"We can't" she pulled away "not yet"

"Don't be silly" he frowned up at her running his fingers around her pelvis where he knew it tickled her.

"I have to give you your present" she stressed wriggling free "and no it can't wait" she finished before he asked

Max lay deflated on the bed whilst she escaped the room, Rosie never failed to surprise and confuse him at the strangest of times.

"You might as well have your one first " he said as she re-entered the room.

"Sure?" She bit her lip getting back into the bed, her hands gripping onto the box.

"Yeah" he grinned passing her an envelope.

"Thanks" she kissed him lightly before opening it.

Rosie pulled out the card and read his small scrawl, a wide smile across her face. She opened the smaller envelope that had fallen out the card

"Michael Buble!" she squealed reading the name on the tickets. Max laughed leaning in to kiss her.

"Thanks" she beamed as he pulled away "that's seriously exciting, I love him so much!"

"Excuse me?" Max raised his eyebrows

"We'll obviously not as much as I love you" she teased

"Good!" He smiled "my turn now!"

"Oh yeah" she realised the box was still in her lap.

"What?" He asked noticing her uncertainty

"Nothing" she smiled, her stomach doing a small flip, it wasn't nerves, just anticipated excitement. She handed him the box knowing their lives were about to change forever.

"Okay" he wriggled the lid off and peeled back the tissue underneath.

One word stared him back in the face. Max read it more times he needed to before he looked up at her, a small smile creeping across her face.

"Seriously?" He managed

Rosie nodded

"Are you sure?" He asked again in disbelief still gripping onto the stick.

"Max I did like five tests!" She reassured him

"Oh my god" laughter flew from his lips as he pulled her into him. She brushed her lips against his,

"Wait how long have you known?" He stopped her

"Since Monday" she bit her lip, "don't hate me for not telling you I just-"

"I could never hate you" he laughed and kissed her "I just can't believe it's actually going to happen"

"I know" she grinned, she'd made him wait nearly 6 years before they started trying again and when 3 months had passed and nothing had happened she'd convinced herself it never would.

"I can't wait" she snuggled into his side

"Wait move" he repositioned himself and placed his hand back on her stomach.

"They don't kick this early you know" she said watching him leaning over her.

"I know!" He stressed, "it's just crazy, he or she is actually in there"

Rosie smiled at care and love in his voice. He leant down and kissed the skin on top of where their baby lay before kissing her again.

"Happy 6 years" she smiled

"I love you" he whispered back

(x)

**A/N: You might want to read my latest chapter in 'The Life in Our Years' as it's set around this story, between Chapter 5 and Chapter 6. Also coincidentally fitting with the fact that Lucy-Jo and Alan had their baby yesterday! Hope you enjoyed x**


	7. The Seventh Year

The Seventh Year

Max stretched out to lay his arm round Rosie whilst they slept, his arm fell to the bare matress.

"Rosie" he mumbled into the pillow, moving his leg to locate her too. She wasn't there, the bed was empty, the gap aroused him from his sleep, he opened his eyes into the darkness and saw that he hadn't been imagining it. He twisted his head and saw the light was glowing under the bedroom door. Max lay there a few more moments until he heard his wife speaking softly. He swung his legs out the bed and creaked open the bedroom door, made his way down the corridor and into the dimly lit room that she was sat in.

Max leaned on the door frame and simply watched, marvelled at her as she sat crossed legged on the small sofa, their son cradled in her arms as she fed him.

The little boy was the best thing that had ever happened to them that was for sure. Max knew he was in love before he was born but Jake had just made everything 100 times stronger. Not only did he love his son more than he ever thought he could but it had made him love Rosie even more. Watching her carry him for 9 long months, seeing his small body on the screens in the hospital, his heart beat pulsing, looking after Rosie when she was sick, when she ached, when she'd decided enough was enough and Max would have to wait on her hand and foot for the last few weeks until he was born. Max never denied that he loved every second of it.

And now at nearly four months old Jake had completed the little family they'd both always wanted. Everyone had said how he looked like his father, Max brushed it off, all he knew was that Jake was as perfect as Rosie was in every single way.

The baby suckled against her breast, Max never tired of watching. Rosie was such a natural, he liked to think he hadn't done too badly himself but it was clear that Rosie took it in her stride.

Rosie looked up to him, "You don't have to stand there and watch you know" She whispered

"I quite like it" he smiled back at her

"Max you got in like 2 hours ago, go back to sleep, I'm fine with him" she gestured to Jake.

Max ignored her and came to sit next to her instead. It was true, he was back to working pretty much full time with only two or three nights off a week. Jake wasn't the best sleeper so when he slept it was often interrupted but not even Rosie's persuasion would stop him from pulling his weight and being a proper dad.

"How has he been?" He whispered resting his chin on her shoulder

"Okay" she replied stroking the small tuft of hair on Jake's head, "This is only the second time he's been up since about half eight"

"Good for him" Max smiled watching the baby.

After a while Jake had decided enough was enough, he was full of milk and he didn't want to sleep either. His eyes peeled open as he let out a cry, Max chuckled as Rosie rocked him.

"He's just like you" she commented holding him up to her shoulder and rubbing his back

"Go back to sleep Jake" Max said softly, planting a kiss on his head "just for mummy and daddy"

His words didn't work, Jake wailed louder.

"Jake" Rosie sighed exhausted

Max took him from Rosie's grip and walked round the room with him, bouncing him gently until his cries finally died down and he was lulled back to sleep. Max sat back down next to his wife and let Jake sleep on his chest. Rosie cuddled up next to him and closed her eyes too.

"Happy wedding anniversary by the way" Max whispered to her

"You too" She murmured

Max leant over and kissed the top of her head.

"Mmm don't leave me" she mumbled into his side in response.

"Why would I do that?" Max asked puzzled

"I don't know" she whispered "too much responsibility, cranky baby, cranky wife"

"You think after seven years I don't know that already?" He joked

"Oi" Rosie nudged his side

"You asked for it" he murmured, smiling down on her.

"Seven years, god time flies" she sighed

"We waited long enough for this little man" Max said looking back to Jake

"I guess I just didn't want to have to share you" she admitted as she dozed off.

Max wrapped his spare arm around Rosie's waist and held her as she joined their son and fell asleep buried in the love that the three of them shared.


	8. The Eighth Year

**AN: thanks for reviews! Been back to uni and 3rd year is horrendous already! anyways, not the best chappie tbh, just a filler. I ran out of ideas for this year! **

The Eighth Year

"Hey" Rosie said softly as Max picked up the other end of the phone.

"You okay?" He asked her

Rosie sighed, "Yeah."

"Really?"

Rosie smiled slightly, she loved how he could just tell when she wasn't right. If she couldn't help herself, he always could.

"I just dropped Jake off. What's up?" Max asked.

"About that" she muttered, "I'm sorry, we can't go out, I've got to work" Her body tensed up, even though he was always understanding she hated to break his excitement.

"Seriously?" she heard him sigh.

"Max I'm sorry, I've got no choice. The guy who's meant to be working had to go home. His dad's ill or something, no one else could cover"

"It's okay" Max admitted. "We'll just go out at the weekend or something yeah?"

Rosie smiled, "Definitely, he hasn't got any appointments so I'm just on call until ten. I know its rubbish but-"

Max cut her off. "Sweetie it's fine, I understand. See you later okay?"

"Yeah. I gotta go, love you"

"Love you too" he whispered before hanging up. Despite her words he knew there was no way he was spending the evening without her, after 8 years there were still no excuses. Rosie deserved a break as well, she'd gone back to work about 5 months ago, only part time but she still worked hard. Determined to combine being a mother with being a vet, she was too passionate about both to lose them.

Max begun to race round the house, his mind racked with thoughts and ideas.

(x)

Rosie sat in the staff room at the back of the clinic. She was contracted to stay there until 10pm even if the phone didn't ring with a patient requiring her attention. She didn't imagine spending her wedding anniversary here but she empathised with her colleague and knew that her and Max's plans could wait 'til another day.

She busied herself at the computer, flicking between some admin work that had to be completed and baby websites, trying to resist buying Jake anymore clothes.

A noisy rattling from the front of the shop broke her thoughts. She immediately felt uncomfortable unsure what or who it could be, she left the small room and edged her way down the corridor, slipping into one of the animal rooms to check on some of the patients instead, pushing any fears to the back of her mind.

A loud knocking followed, echoing through the clinic. Whatever it was Rosie knew she had to face it, after all it could just be a customer knowing that there was someone in. She wandered through and into the shop front, looked towards the pain of glass and the man who was peering through the door.

She shook her head with a laugh, rolling her eyes as she put a key to the inside lock and turned it.

Max's face grinned at her from the other side of the glass. He winked as she pulled the door open.

"Good evening" He smiled walking into the clinic.

"How may I help you sir? Got a dying cat in there?" Rosie gestured down to the carrier bags in his hands, seeming to weigh him down.

"Yes, well not quite" He shrugged, "you see my wife has a strange illness of too much work. We need to find a cure" he teased.

Rosie raised her eyebrows, "Why are you actually here?"

"I'm not spending my wedding anniversary at home alone, whilst my wife works - well sits here pretending to work." he told her, before beginning to work his way down the corridor to the back of the clinic where Rosie had been, "Come on!" he called.

Rosie followed him to the room, where he had already begun unpacking the bags.

She watched him as he pulled out a bottle of wine and some glasses, a small cloth to drape over the coffee table in the middle of the tightly compacted room.

"Sit" he told her, pouring out the wine.

"What have I done to deserve this please?" she grinned up at him

"Not much" he teased before kissing her lightly on the lips.

Max planted himself opposite her, cross legged on the floor leaning across the table and holding up his glass, "Cheers!"

"Happy Wedding Anniversary!" She smiled chiming her glass against his.

Not long after the pair were tucking into the Thai takeaway that Max had sourced, making sure everything was Rosie's favourite. She relished in his plans as he topped up her glass of wine and they reminisced about the past years they'd spent together.

"Maybe not the most glamorous evening destination we've had eh?" Rosie pondered when they'd finished their main course.

"I guess not" Max shrugged, "that shouldn't matter though should it? As long as we're together" he smiled.

Rosie bit her lip as a grin spread across her face, surprised by Max's sweet nature. The softer, romantic side to him only came out on occasion, though Rosie had noted it more since Jake had been born. The fact was that Max had evolved into a family man, not that he wasn't loving or passionate before, it had just become more apparent in their everyday lives.

They indulged in their desserts before collapsing onto the small sofa, Rosie cuddled herself into Max's side and they continued their conversation enjoying one another's company, luckily uninterrupted by any patients.

By the time ten o'clock arrived the pair had become so lost in each other that they barely noticed the time.

"Another drink?" Max asked as Rosie locked up the

surgery.

"I don't think so" she shook her head stepping onto the street.

Max tugged on her hand, "Come on" he urged, "how often do we get a baby free night where we're both off?".

Rosie watched him wiggle his eyebrows and bite his lip. He looked at her expectedly, twisting his fingers around hers and rubbing her hand.

"Just one" he winked, knowing her could win her over.

"Just one then," she agreed.

Max draped his arm around her shoulders and tucked her into his side as they began their walk down the street. Each wrapped up in one another's affections just as they had been for all the years that had been worth living for.


	9. The Ninth Year

**A/N Sorry it's taken a while to get this up, I'm slowly being buried under a mountain of maths assignments! Hopefully won't take me so long next time but I've got a few more chappies to write before this is finished and I can move onto another fic! Another filler chapter but a good touch of fluff all the same (I hope) x**

The Ninth Year

Jake screamed as Max wrestled him into his car seat and fastened the straps across him.

"Rosie?" Max sighed as the toddler threw his sun hat onto the driveway outside.

Rosie shook her head, her arms folded in argument. "No Max, you deal with him, you're the one who's dragging us out when we were having a lovely time at home" she stressed.

A few moments later as Max jumped into the driver's seat ready to show Rosie his wedding anniversary surprise. He'd remained very tight lipped on the subject, over the years Rosie had learnt to get used to it but Jake was definitely enduring his 'terrible twos' and was not up for spending time in the blistering heat.

"Trust me" Max said pulling out of the driveway. "You'll love it"

Earlier that day Rosie had given Max a new Springboks rugby jersey seeing as he'd dropped enough hints over the past rugby season that his needed replacing. Max gave her some flowers and a pair of shoes that Liv had recommended to him however her actual present wouldn't be revealed until they reached their destination. He'd also told Jake that the surprise present would be for him too seeing as the little boy couldn't comprehend why it wasn't his special day too.

"How long do we have to drive for?" Rosie asked squinting at the road signs trying to work out where they were heading, all she could work out was that they were heading out of the city.

"Um another 20 minutes maybe" Max replied turning off the main road.

20 minutes later, as promised, Max pulled into a large driveway of a house out in the country.

"Come on then" he grinned opening the car door for her.

"Supwise Daddy?" Jake asked looking up at his father.

Max lifted him to the ground. "That's right buddy" he told him with a grin.

Max led the way down the front path of the house and knocked on the large door.

"This is Rich's parents house by the way" he informed Rosie, refusing to let out any more information.

"Why are we here?" Rosie asked, a frown plastered across her face not having any idea herself why the surprise could have anything to do with Max's friends parents.

The door opened, a older lady smiled back at them. "Hello!" she cheered.

"Hi Margaret" Max grinned back. "Nice to see you!"

"Come in dear" Margaret ushered them in "I don't think I've seen you since Rich's wedding" she said to Rosie as they went inside

"No nor do I" Rosie smiled "Good to see you again"

"And I certainly haven't met this handsome man" she gestured to Jake who was clinging onto his mums hand.

"Say hello Jake" Rosie encouraged him gently. Margaret bent down to greet him but the little boy buried himself behind Rosie's leg instead.

"Don't be shy!" Rosie laughed at his behaviour.

"Oh he does look like his Dad doesn't he?" Margaret looked between Jake and Max, "As cheeky too I bet?"

"You got that right!" Rosie smiled, "I still have no idea what he's got planned!"

"There's a surprise" Margaret laughed bringing them through to another room "Clearly not changed since he was a 10 year old boy with my Richard"

"Maybe slightly eh?" Max winked

Rosie looked at him as he grinned at her, she rolled her eyes before looking around the sitting room and tried to picture Max running round here as a boy. He would have probably been just like Jake, the similarity between the pair of them was uncanny.

"Sit down" Max gestured to the sofa and Rosie did so as he crouched down to speak to his son. "Jakey do you want to see the surprise first?"

"What?!" Rosie exclaimed, as motherly as she was she had anticipated this surprise all day and wasn't prepared to wait any longer!

Jake shook his head, "Mummy" he whispered.

Max left the two of them in the sitting room to ponder the surprise whilst he went to get it.

"There you go" Margaret placed the warm bundle in his hands. "She's very excited" she added.

"Fingers crossed" he hoped and made his way back through to the sitting room

Jake was the first to spot Max re-entering the room.

"Mummy!" Jake squealed running towards his father who crouched down in front of him. Rosie turned her attention back from the window to her son and then looked to her husband and the small bundle of fur that lay in his hands.

"Max" she raised her eyebrows. As far as he'd come in the years since she'd met him and even as he grew softer she never expected to see the sight before her.

A pair of dark eyes peered out at her, deep chocolate coloured fur was already being stroked by Jake.

"You never thought I'd do it did you?" Max said, his eyes bright.

"You actually listened to me!" Rosie said in disbelief as Max handed the puppy to her.

"Course I did" Max smiled

Rosie held the puppy against her as she had with any dog she'd handled at work and stroked her soft fur as she nuzzled into her chest.

"She's all yours" he said before he leant over to kiss her, she smiled between the brief kiss sensing Jake staring up at them pining to be part of their affections.

"She's gorgeous" Rosie whispered "Thank you"

"Anything for you" He murmured in her ear before picking Jake back up so he could stroke the dog again.

Rosie grinned, her heart filled once more with the love and care that Max had always showered her in.

Later that evening they had brought the puppy, who they had named Bella, home and she was already getting very settled into the family. Rosie still couldn't believe that after years of telling Max that one day they'd have a dog and him refusing that he'd actually gone as far as to get one for her. Max was quick to reveal all of the supplies and equipment they would need for Bella out of his hiding place. They had set up a sleeping area for her in the kitchen but it was clear already that her favourite place was to be sat on the sofa on top of someone's lap.

Rosie lay cuddled up to Max on the sofa, Jake and Bella sat at the other end wrapped up in each other's company.

Max pressed a kiss to Rosie's head, she smiled before wrapping her arms further round his torso.

"Do I have to wait 9 years for everything I ask for then?" Rosie asked him with a whisper, she turned her head slightly to await his reply.

"Only if it's worth the wait" Max winked


	10. The Tenth Year

The Tenth Year

Max pushed open the heavy grey door to where his wife was sat inside. She sat up in the bed dressed in the oversized white gown, her face pale with exhaustion and drained emotions. Max smiled as he approached her, she didn't smile back.

"Do you want a drink or anything?" Max asked as he perched on the side of the bed.

Rosie shook her head.

"Maybe you should try to close your eyes for a bit, you need a rest" he took her hand and stroked it gently.

She locked her eyes on him and narrowed them slightly in response.

"How can I possibly think about sleeping when my son's out there fighting for his life? Seriously Max" Rosie looked away from him.

"Sorry" he muttered feeling slightly ashamed.

"Maybe if I go and find someone they'll let me see-" She began

"I already tried" Max sighed.

Rosie put her head in her hands feeling the emotion stirring her mind, tears seeping out once more. She felt Max's strong arms wrap around her and pull her into his chest. He held her and let her cry into him, he hadn't got to that stage yet, he was still in a state of disbelief.

Louie had been born barely 12 hours previous and had spent the first hours of his life wired up in an incubator. He wasn't due for another two months and by result was needing breathing support as well as the prospect of surgery on his stomach within the next 24 hours. Doctors had mentioned that other developmental issues may surface over the course of the next few days.

"This just was never meant to happen" Rosie whispered, her voice muffled by his t shirt.

"I know, he'll be ok though" Max said, praying it was true

"You don't know that," she shook her head. "This was meant to be happy day, Christ Max 10 years we've even married now and karma still comes round and bites us in the face again"

Max knew she was right, as lucky as they were most the time he couldn't help but wonder why these things happened to them.

"Do you want me to ring your dad?" He asked

"No" she broke away from his grasp. "I'll do it. Can you cancel that dinner cruise and the babysitter?"

"Dinner cruise?" He frowned at her.

"Yeah, that's what we were going to do tonight. I told you I'd sort out plans for this year"

"Oh right sure," Max sighed, their 10th wedding anniversary and this is how they were having to spend it

"And make sure Jake's okay" she finished.

"Do you think we should bring him in?" Max asked

Rosie shrugged

"It might be good for him, so he understands what's going on" he said tucking Rosie's hair behind her ear. They had dropped Jake off at Max's parents house yesterday evening on the way to the hospital, the little boy there now oldest son struggled to understand the situation though to be honest nor did Max or Rosie.

"Dad?" Rosie choked as the call connected

"Hi love, you okay? Happy wedding anniversary!" Danny's voice came down the line.

"Dad" she whispered trying not to break down again.

"Yeah?" Danny paused "Rosie is something wrong?"

"Um" Rosie took a deep breath. "Dad I went into labour last night, I-"

"Labour?!" Danny repeated "but-"

"It was a little boy, he's so tiny though Dad and they've got him all wired up. I can't-"

"Oh gosh Rosie" Danny took the news in

"I don't know what to do Dad he can't breathe on his own. They haven't let us see him since last night, they're going to have to operate too"

"Rosie remember how strong you are, you can go through this I know you can"

"I can't Dad" she choked, even her father who had been there through everything wasn't going to convince her.

"You're already a mother Rosie you know what you're doing, so does Max. You look after each other"

"Not a very good mother," she whispered. "We just dumped Jake at Max's parents - he was so confused, I'm so scared for him Dad all he wanted was to be a big brother"

Rosie saw Max re enter the room and gave her a reassuring nod before taking a seat next to her and wrapping his fingers into hers.

"It'll be okay Rosie" her Dads voice tried to pacify her

"Max just said they'll let us see him again so I'll call you later okay?"

"Sure, stay strong with each other okay?"

"Yeah" Rosie sighed. "Oh and we named him Louie" she tightened her grip round Max's hand as he smiled

"A little fighter Louie will be then" Danny said "We'll speak later. Look after yourself, we'll be thinking of you"

"Bye" Rosie choked before the line cut out.

Max pulled her to her feet anxious but pleased that they were allowed to see their son again.

"We're not even ready for him Max" she whispered as they wandered down the corridor

"Maybe not physically" Max agreed "but we are emotionally, we've loved him and cared for him for the past seven months, we-"

"We can't care for him now though" Rosie muttered, Max pulled her into his side and kissed the top of her head in reassurance.

"The doctors are doing everything they can, they know what they're doing. They'll help us do what we can for him"

They soon entered the critical care unit where Louie was. They had to scrub their skin free of any potential germs before the nurse allowed them near to the incubator.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to hold him" the nurse said as she ushered them closer.

"Okay" Max said as his eyes set on the baby.

"Hi Louie" Rosie said softly as she sat next to the incubator, she put her finger through the small window to stroke his tiny hand

Max put his arm round her, sensing the tears brewing in her eyes.

"All I want to do is wrap him up and take him home." she sighed "He's so beautiful"

"Gets that from you" Max smiled, "Will Rosie be able to breast feed him?" He asked the nurse

The nurse shook her head "I'm afraid he's not strong enough yet, hopefully one day but at the moment we're playing it all by ear"

"Is he going to get better?" Rosie looked up, her heart breaking with every new piece of information she heard.

"We certainly hope so" the nurse smiled "he's been responding well, though it is almost indefinite that he will need this surgery, likely tomorrow morning"

"But he's just so small" Rosie whispered

"He's a strong little boy for his size" Max reminded her, stroking his sons leg "He definitely has got your looks"

"Unlike Jakey" Rosie smiled sadly

"I must tell you his condition is still critical" the nurse informed him. "Other premature babies such as him if they survive they often don't go home 'til they're two months old"

"If they survive?" Rosie looked up in shock "do you not think he'll make it?"

"He's got a very good chance, but we can never be 100% certain,"

"Not again" Rosie whispered fighting back the tears, she looked to her husband "Max I can't do it again"

"I know I know, nor can I" he admitted pulling her closer to him.

"We miscarried some years ago" he told the nurse. She nodded in understanding.

"Ten years Max, ten years tomorrow" she reminded him.

"I know, we're stronger though now, Louie's a fighter look at him- he's got your fighting spirit, we'll get through it" Max kissed the top of her head

Rosie looked up at him

"Trust me" Max smiled, "all four of us will"

Despite all her worries she knew Max was always right about these things. He'd proven that to her many times over the past ten years, if she trusted anyone it was him.


End file.
